shadow_dynastyfandomcom-20200213-history
Max
Alias(s) & Imvu Name ''' Max (Callution) '''Weapon(s) His small bow: (No name, he refers to it as "my bow") A little re-curve bow with a light fifty pound pull. The wood it is made from is ash, that had been coated in a rot resistant coating to keep it's strength pure and strong for years to come. It's string is a mix of copper wire entwined within linen twisted to a tight and sturdy string that has been dipped in wax, for protection, and strength. The weight of this bow is 4.4 pounds. His arrows/quiver: (For "my bow") Are just solid oak, brought from the woods directly next to his house, they had been hand carved to a fine stick, making them lightweight and quick to move through the air. the fledglings were plucked from a dead eagle that he found next to the house one day. The arrowheads, iron, made from a local blacksmith, they had been folded over and strengthened several times making the heads extremely durable. The sharpness of them came from the blacksmith, who hand sharpened the heads to a razors sharp edge, some arrows having yet to be used in Max's inventory, still held that razor edge. Others, were used for hunting and had slightly dulled, however, they still held an edge not quite like a razors, but close. These beauties are kept inside of a quiver that houses twenty-five arrows, ten of which are duller than the rest. The quiver is made from tanned leather killed by Max, it was his first deer. The quiver's weight is 1.2 pounds. Each arrow weighs 0.136 pounds for a total combined weight (in arrows) of 3.4 pounds. The total combined weight of the quiver and arrows is 4.6 pounds. His starting sword: (Dulmega) A medium length sword, measuring four feet long from the tip of the blade to the bottom of the hilt. The hilt itself was a foot long, and the guard above the hilt an inch thick, with an intricate pattern carved into the steel. The blade is a steel blade, that had been strengthens over a thousand times, it took years to craft the blade and it will be around for many more. The hilt was also steel, both the hilt, and blade were coated in silver to keep the blade from rusting away. Even so, through the years it has gained small rust spots that have yet to eat too deeply into the metal, in other words, it had light surface rust. The blade was crafted years ago for his father that used it in battle when he worked for the guards at the kingdom. The hilt was covered in a thick mat of soft leather that was tied on and held together with even more leather strings. Allowing for a rigid hilt that could easily be gripped. The blade itself was dull, not very sharp, and had many nicks in it from where it struck other swords. Although it wasn't the sharpest blade, it was still a worthy one due to the size at which it was. The blade was very thin, so thin that it could slide easily between ribs yet, not to thin that it would break with just any swing. The blade was housed in a copper sheathe that reflected the light a beautiful fiery copper color, when it was cleaned up. In the condition it was in it couldn't even touch the blade enough to sharpen it. Dents were on the sheathe due to the defensive capabilities that were used on it long ago. The sheathe also had a built in sharpener however, it was needing to be replaced, it still had it's factory set within it. The sword had magical properties that have yet to be revealed. The blade itself vibrates at such a high velosity that it cuts through almost any solid materal. It vibrates so quickly that the pitch is too high even for thoes with keen ears to hear. Only the vibrations in the air around it can be felt, and even then it takes a lot of skill to feel out. The overall weight of the sword was seven pounds exactly, minus a very small amount due to the scratches and nicks int he blade. The sheathe had a weight of 4.5 pounds, for a total combined weight of 11.5 pounds (More weapons coming soon) * Weapon Name: * Ability: * Strength: * Weakness: * Weight: Form of RP ''' T-1 through T-6 / slight T-00 I mostly T-1 para. '''Kingdom Role TBA in RP Powers & Abilities (Coming soon) Backstory (( This is where you will place your RPC Backstory. Please leave a 75 word minimum and 150+ For more advanced Rpers. Example- Came from.. yadda, yadda, yadda. Where I met.. yadda, yadda. In which we came up the idea to go.. somewhere in the world. Along the way there were fights in which we learned... on and on. Which put us... where ever you are. )) (Also coming very soon) RP Library * Shadow Dynasty's Awakening 6/20-6/21